


Jealous, Potter?

by PotterPerson (Nikkilynnc100302)



Series: Some Drarry Stuff [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy, Happy Ending, Jealousy, M/M, One Big Happy Family, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 21:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17968559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkilynnc100302/pseuds/PotterPerson
Summary: Draco has an admirer and Harry hates it.





	Jealous, Potter?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, I feel horrible. I haven't been able to write practically anything. I've been sick for what feels like forever now and I haven't had the energy to do anything worthwhile. The amount of homework I'm ignoring right now is a bit staggering so I hope you like this!

Draco, as an unspeakable, worked very closely with all of his coworkers. Often times, they ended up saving each other from dangerous spells or potions because they would test their newest ideas on themselves. Harry didn’t like it because he said that it was too dangerous and Draco could die from it but Draco could, and had, argued the same about the Aurors. 

Because they worked so closely, it wasn’t uncommon to have office romances. Draco had worked with Martin Downs for two years now and the man hit on him nonstop. Of course, Harry hated that too. 

“Hey, Draco. Got any plans for lunch?” Martin asked that morning.

“I have the same plans I always do. Harry and I are going to go get some lunch together like we do every day of the week.” Draco answered without looking up from the runes he was sketching. 

“Oh come on. You can’t have lunch with me for just one afternoon?” 

“Nope. I already have plans with my fiancé, thanks. But I’m sure Gabby would have lunch with you.”

“Not interested in her.”

“You’ve asked every day for two years if I would have lunch with you, no matter how many times I tell you that I am taken. You’ll need to move on soon lest you become too obsessed with a married man.” 

 

At lunch, Harry and Draco had chosen a nice Italian restaurant. After ordering, Harry asked the same question he always asked.

“Did Martin ask you to lunch again today?” 

“He asks me every day, Harry.” Draco sighed. 

“I know. It just makes me mad. He knows we’re engaged. He knows you aren’t interested. So why does he insist on pestering you?” 

“I don’t know. Just how he is.” Draco didn’t even look up. 

“I think I’ll talk to him.”

“Don’t do that. It won’t go well. Martin doesn’t take no for an answer. I’ll just keep ignoring him until he goes away.”

“What if he doesn’t?” 

“Then I’ll ignore him forever.”

 

When Draco got back from lunch, he felt that something was off. People kept looking at him and whispering. Ignoring them as best he could, he continued back to his desk. There, he found a vase with a single flower in it. A lily. He looked at it oddly for a moment before looking for a tag to see who it was from. Not finding one, he placed the vase on the edge of his desk and sat down to continue his work. 

An hour later, he looked up at a sound to his left. He found Harry stalking towards his desk despite the secretaries protests that he needed a pass to be allowed in this area. Draco nodded to her to assure that Harry would be fine and she sat back down with a sigh. 

“Harry, what are you doing here? You know the rule.”

Instead of answering, Harry grabbed Draco by the back of the neck and pulled him into a bruising kiss. Draco easily melted into the kiss, forgetting his surroundings. That is until there was a crash from their left and they looked to find a very angry Martin. Now Draco understood. 

“Harry. You know I love you, right?” Draco asked, pulling Harry’s attention back to him. 

“I know. I love you too. I’ve just been hearing rumors about all of this and you know how much I hate all of it. If I had the choice, I wouldn’t ever let anyone else see how beautiful you are so they wouldn’t take you from me.”

“They can’t ever take me from you, Harry. I’m yours.” Draco said the last bit loud enough to make sure that a certain someone would hear. 

“Hmm. Mine. I like the sound of that.” Harry hummed before dragging Draco into another kiss. 

The next day, no one asked him to lunch, except Harry. He received no more flowers. But the next week, he noticed Gabby gaining quite the interesting gathering of lilies on her desk. 

Draco also discovered that Harry’s jealousy worked in his favor, in more ways than one.


End file.
